An air traffic monitoring system may enable an airport to provide a variety of information and generate an efficient handling of incoming and outgoing aircrafts, in particular when the air traffic monitoring system is configured with real time data. However, conventional air traffic monitoring systems are not equipped with an ability for generating an alert to a presence of an aircraft that remains grounded for extended periods. For example, a taxiing aircraft may be held up for an extended time until a window becomes available for the aircraft to leave.